Happy Birthday, Abby
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: It's Abby's birthday and Connor's determined to make it absolutely perfect for her. Multi-chapter and beware! I pushed the T/M line a bit but nothing too graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, let's start off with the disclaimer. Primeval belongs to someone that isn't me. There. Done. Now, the pairing is Abby/Connor, the rating is currently T but may go up, depending on how I feel about it, and I would love it if everyone that reads this would click one of the buttons at the bottom of the page! Enjoy!**

Abby smiled as she opened the letter from Jack only to discover a note asking for money instead of anything to do with her birthday. Her smile fell and she was officially depressed. She collapsed onto the couch and let a sob out into a pillow. Connor froze on his way to his room when he saw this. "Abs? Anything wrong?"

"My own brother forgot my birthday," she mumbled, pulling the pillow down so she could look at him but still hide her nose and mouth.

Connor gave her a sympathetic smile and said, "How 'bout I make my famous spaghetti and we go get whatever movie you want?"

She smiled again and held her hands for him to pull her up. He grinned brightly as he did so. "I'll go get the movie. You go get what you need for that fantastic spaghetti."

Connor nodded and waited until she was gone to pick up the phone. "Hello, Baylor's Bakery? Yes, I need to place an order for one of your ice cream cakes. The Oreo cream, please. No, I need it tonight. Yes, I know it's last minute. Over booked, huh?"

He grinned devilishly and walked over to his laptop. "Do you do everything by computer, sir? No, no, just curious. Can you just check and see if you have anything in stock?

He hung up and began to work on his computer, hacking into the bakery's system. A second later, the man's "No, we don't. I'm sorry,"-s turned into "Hey, look at that! There's one in stock! I'm so sorry for saying there wasn't! Must've been a computer glitch. When do you need it delivered?"

"Can you have it here in an hour or should I just pick it up?" Connor asked with a smug grin. He escaped the program and stood up, walking over to the kitchen to start dinner. He hung up when the man agreed to deliver it in an hour, still grinning smugly. He was _too _good sometimes.

Abby smiled as she drove back home from the video store, happy Connor was being so wonderful to her. She had woken up to a tray of breakfast on her bed beside her along with a single blue rose in a small vase on her bedside table, a clean flat, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek when he told her happy birthday. _Every single time_ he told her happy birthday. (Seven times, to her pleasure.) He made her a fantastic lunch of grilled cheese and tomato soup, gave her a big hug when she got depressed about the only person sending her anything was her old boss at the zoo, and he apologized profusely when his friend called and said he couldn't bring the gift Connor had gone to tons of trouble to get until tomorrow. She forgave him easily. And now he was letting her pick the movie even though it wasn't her turn, making the spaghetti she liked so much, and if she acted really depressed, he might embrace her really tightly.

She arrived at the flat and was immediately ambushed and blinded. Connor grinned as he held his hands over her eyes. "Connor, what're you doing?" she asked nervously. "You know I can't see, right?"

"Yeah, that's the point. Now trust me, will you? It's your birthday surprise. I've been working on it all day so you have to play along," he told her happily. He turned her around to face him and removed his hands. "Look straight at me."

"Okay," she agreed hesitantly. He gently put a sleeping mask over her head to cover her eyes and turned her around. "Connor, is this really necessary?"

"Yes." He led her into the dining area where he had hung a Happy Birthday banner, tied lots of balloons around the room, and set the table. "Okay. You can take it off now."

She slid the mask up and gasped. "Happy birthday!" everyone cried. Sarah rushed forward to hug Abby. Danny clapped Connor on the back when Abby stood there looking shocked and pleased. Sarah released her, giggling slightly, and Abby's face split into a smile. "Connor!"

He chuckled as she threw her arms around him and smiled happily. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, just close enough to the corner of his mouth to indulge herself, and said, "This was so sweet of you."

"I'm glad you like it but I can't take all the credit, you know. Sarah helped with the decorations." Sarah smacked his shoulder and hugged Abby again.

"Well, happy birthday. Now, open gifts and blow out the candles so we can leave you to your dinner." Abby opened the gifts they had gotten her excitedly. A new shirt she'd been wanting for months, a gift certificate to a high-end clothing store from Danny, and a certificate to a gym equipment shop from Becker. She hugged them all and kissed Becker's cheek, causing Connor's jaw to clinch in jealously, because he remember she needed a new punching bag, something she'd only mentioned in passing really. She blew out the candles then everyone but Connor left cheerfully.

"So, um, I'm not really sure about this card but it's best you open it anyway." Connor handed Abby Lester's card and she hesitated before opening it. Inside was a check for a large sum of money and a small handwritten note saying thank you for taking Connor off Lester's hands and happy birthday. Connor made a face when he read the thank you but smiled softly to himself. "So, uh, what'd you wish for?"

He set her plate of spaghetti in front of her and put the cake in the icebox to wait until they were done before sitting down. She shook her head. "I can't say. Bad luck and all that. This is really good. Do something new?"

"No. Abby, c'mon. Tell me," Connor whined.

"Fine. I wished that all my birthdays were this good. I wondered why you were being so wonderful." He grinned and she smiled softly. "So, does this mean the gift you got me is actually here too?"

He grinned even more and jumped up. He came back with a small box in hand. "Tada! I should be in films."

She laughed at him and took the bright yellow box with a blue ribbon covered in red spots decorating it. It looked ridicules and was wrapped pretty poorly. So very Connor of him. She untied the ribbon, wrapped it around his neck, and tied it loosely. "Leave it," she ordered when he started to remove it. He chuckled and nodded. She removed the wrapping paper and opened the white box inside. She gasped when she saw what was inside. A new CD from her favorite band that wasn't even out yet. "How on earth did you get this?"

"I called in some favors, did a little illegal hacking, and some shameless begging," he said happily. "You like it then? There's more though, ya know. Look in the box again."

She looked at him with wide eyes, curious. "How could anything be better than this?" Then she spotted them. Tickets and backstage passes to the hottest concert of the year where her favorite band was going to be playing along with several other bands she liked. The tickets had been sold out the first week of sales though. She had waited hours with Connor in line to get them only to find they were sold out. "How did you get these?"

"You really don't want to know," he replied with a grin. "Well? Do I get a hug?"

"Yes!" She threw her arms around his neck and he practically beamed as he held her. Then she pulled back and pressed her lips firmly to his. When she pulled back, he had a dazed but pleased look on his face. He cleared his throat several times and shook his head like a wet dog before snapping out of it and pulling out her chair for her to sit back down. She smiled brightly and looked at the tickets excitedly. "This is the best birthday ever, Connor. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure, Abs. So, gonna go shopping tomorrow to get something smashing for the concert, are you?" He dug into his spaghetti while he listened to her talk excitedly about what she was going to have to do in preparation for the party. When she suddenly added what he was going to have to do to the conversation, he nearly choked on a piece of meatball. "What? Me? Who said I was going?"

She froze and stared at him. "What? You got two tickets, didn't you? Don't you want to go?"

"Don't you want to take someone better?" he countered.

Her eyes narrowed into a glare. "You don't want to go, do you?"

"I didn't say that." Connor looked down at his plate nervously and mentally cursed himself for sticking his foot into his mouth.

Abby sighed heavily and said, "Fine. I'll ask Becker to go. At least _he'll_ be clear about what he wants."

"C'mon, Abby. I didn't mean to upset you. I just didn't think you'd want me to go with you. I figured you'd take a friend." He smacked his forehead when she gave him that 'I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that' look. "Wait, that was wrong." She got up, threw down her napkin, and stalked away towards her room. "Abby!"

"So, we're not friends, is that it?" Abby asked, angry and a little hurt. She rounded on him when he got closer and he tried to speak but she cut him off. "I guess since you can't have me as a girlfriend, we can't be friends, huh?" He looked hurt but she kept going. "That's fine! I don't want to be your friend then!"

She stormed to her room and he banged his head against the wall angrily. Then he turned and slid down the wall until he was on the ground. "Idiot," he muttered. "I'm such a bloody idiot."

Abby lied on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Okay, so, maybe she overreacted but she was so sick of him being so damn complicated. And the only reason she brought up him wanting to date her was to get him to express his feelings. Then they wouldn't just be mates, she was sure of that. They'd finally be lovers. Suddenly, to her surprise, Connor knocked on the door. "What?" she snapped, pretending to still be angry. She was the one would should have been in film.

"Uh, Abby? I'm really sorry I said the wrong thing but I didn't mean it that way. I meant that I thought you'd take a different, closer friend. I mean, I'm not your closest friend, right? You've probably got tons of friends and you'd probably prefer one of them over me any day." He rested his forehead on the door and said, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to upset you. I just…Well, you know me, Abs. I'm terrible at talking to people properly."

"Yes, you are," she agreed as she got up and walked to the door, mentally cursing herself for not getting him to admit his feelings like she wanted. She opened the door and he backed up respectfully. "And you're also going to that concert with me. You're going to dance with me, hold me tightly during the slower songs, and, if we see any of my mates, you're going to kiss somewhere on my body and pretend to be my boyfriend so they don't think I was lying when I told most of them I was no longer a single loser that hadn't had sex in a year, got it? You're going to do all that because it's my birthday present and because you love me. Then, when we come home, we're going to lie on my bed and talk for hours until one of us falls asleep."

"Okay," he agreed nervously. "Am I forgiven then?" Connor gave her a hopeful smile and she hesitated teasingly before nodding. His handsome face split into a grin and he hugged her tightly, lifting her right off the ground. "Thank you, Abby!"

"I can't really breath when you do that, you know?" She grabbed his hand, brought it to her lips, and said, "You had better not screw up tomorrow, Connor Temple, because if you do, I'll make you do shameful things to make it up to me," before she kissed his knuckles and dragged him to the kitchen for cake.

"What kind of shameful things?" he asked nervously. She shrugged and winked at him. He gulped nervously. "What kind of things, Abby? Abby? Abby! Tell me!" She just laughed as she went to get the cake from the icebox.

**Here ends the first, short chapter. Next one should be up soon. Thanks for reading! Sorry it was so crummy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Abby shifted through the racks inside the clothing store Danny had given her a gift certificate to patiently, searching for anything to go with the shirt Sarah had given her. She found a pair of black denim jeans with ripped up knees and a ragged look to them and studied them thoughtfully. She looked over to where Connor was being harassed by a salesgirl that really wanted him to try on a shirt that would be very tight and sexy on him. She walked over and grabbed his arm, deciding it was time to rescue him, and said, "Darling, you promised you'd help me find something sexy to wear to the party. Are you flirting with her?" with a very pouty expression on her face, making the salesgirl think they were a couple and Connor was in trouble.

"What? No!" Connor let Abby pull him over to the dressing rooms and grinned at her. "Thanks, Abby."

"Well, I feel a little bad. I have a feeling she would have gladly helped you try on that shirt. And maybe a pair of jeans too, if you were lucky. She thinks you're hot, you do realize that, right?" He shrugged and looked at the jeans in her hands. "What?"

"Nothing. I just think they'd be a little…How do I say this without eating my foot? Figure hugging, you know? Trying to give the band members hard-ons?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and walked into one of the dressing rooms, pulling the red curtain shut behind her. Connor waited outside patiently and she stepped out after a couple moments to show him the jeans. "Okay, I was wrong. Someone is going to friggin' jump you, Abby!"

She laughed and said, "Fine. You pick something, smart guy."

"I will then." She went back into the dressing room and he went around looking for something. He found a pair of purple leggings he thought she'd like and a black denim skirt that wouldn't be too revealing, to his immense relief. He didn't want anyone looking at Abby like that. He didn't want anyone coming on to her either because if she decided to go out with someone, the tiny chance he had with her would be completely gone. Abby tried on the things he picked and modeled them for him happily. She loved how the skirt ruffled at the end, leaving her plenty of room to move, and she loved how soft the leggings were. He grinned at her when she admitted he'd made a good choice. "A good choice, eh?"

She nodded. "I like it. Looks great with this shirt, don't you think? Who knew a boy could have a sense of fashion? The whole outfit makes me a lot prettier." She examined herself in the mirror and smiled softly.

Connor stood up from the chair he had been waiting in and moved in close. She stopped moving to watch him lean down, kiss the side of her head, and whisper, "I think you're the one that makes the clothes prettier."

She whirled, shocked that he was bold enough to give her a compliment, and he bolted before she could even open her mouth. "Damn, that boy can move when he wants to, can't he?" she muttered to herself. She changed back into her jeans and paid before going to find him. He was in a computer store, leaning against the counter and talking to an extremely cute girl with that wide, loop-sided grin she liked so much on his face. The girl was drawing circles on his arm and flirting shamelessly with him. Abby stormed over, forcing herself to hide her anger, and tapped Connor's shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Sure," he said cheerfully. He took the paper on the counter, thanked the girl, and grabbed Abby's bag from her. "Are you sure you don't want to look around a bit? I don't mind."

"And leave you to flirt with that salesgirl? I don't think so," she muttered. "You'd probably leave me here to go snog her somewhere more private."

"I wasn't flirting with her. Look. They're hiring a computer technician. The pay's fantastic. I've been looking for a second, part-time job, you know that," he said defensively. "You know I'm faithful, Abby." He put his arm around her shoulder and she smiled softly when he chuckled. "I'm too much of a doormat to go looking for someone else when I can pine away for you fruitlessly."

"Connor," she started to say. But he shook his head. "Why're you doing that?"

"'Cause I really don't want to hear it. We're both fully aware of our personal relationship. I'll stick to it, I promise. Hey! Let's go see if that new candy shop is open yet!" he said excitedly. He didn't give her a single chance to bring up their personal relationship throughout the entire shopping trip, to her frustration. When they got home, he took the bag of candy and started to go to his room, causing a playful argument that ended with Abby hiding the bag and him pouting a bit. "C'mon, Abby. It's just candy."

"I am not going to put up with you after you eat all that candy you bought, Connor!" She smiled as he slouched on the couch and pouted at her, his puppy dog eyes wide and tear-filled. She really wanted to know how he could make his eyes look like that on cue. She sighed and went to retrieve the bag. "Only a bit, Connor, I mean it. I don't want you all sugared up during the concert."

He grinned and nodded, his eyes filling with joy. He kissed her cheek and she rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Abby."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go have a shower. Order something for supper, will you?" He nodded and watched her walk towards the bathroom with a smile. It flattered once he couldn't see her anymore. He dropped the paper sack on the coffee table and leaned back sadly. All day, he had watched her. She was so wonderful and he'd never be good enough. He hated himself because he knew now that he was being so selfish when he was doing things that made other men think they were together and taking precautions to keep people from hitting on her. After a bit of mopping, he ordered Mexican food, Abby's favorite, and left.

Abby took a long bath, reapplied her makeup, and dressed before going into the living room. Dinner arrived just as she was pulling on her boots. To her surprise, Connor didn't come out of his room to get it. She frowned as she got money from the jar they both deposited money into each week for groceries and takeout and paid for the food. She called for Connor but there was no sign of him. She set out the food, fed the lizards, and was just about to call him when he walked into the flat. "Hey," he greeted. She noticed he was only half-heartedly joyful. He set a clothing bag on the counter and sat down across from her. "You didn't have to wait."

"What'd you get?" she asked him curiously.

"Those jeans you wanted. I was wrong about them," he muttered. She frowned but didn't press him. After dinner, he got up to do the dishes without being asked. She tried to thank him with a kiss but he dodged it. "Um, Sarah said she'd go with you to the concert, if you'd like."

"You're going with me. We discussed this last night, Connor." What the hell had gotten into him?

"Yeah, but I, uh, don't think it's a good idea. I mean, I won't be the most fun anyway," he tried to joke. Abby moved closer and he bit his lip. She was making it very hard for him to be less clingy. He needed to back off and let her live her life. "Really, Abby, I'm fine with it. Just go with Sarah. Or Becker. He'd go with you. You mentioned you'd prefer him to me anyway, right?"

That one stung to say and hurt Abby even more to hear. Had he started thinking about that while she was in the bath and it had made him self-conscious? She really hoped not because she hadn't meant anything like that when she said it the previous night. She put her hand on his shoulder and he swallowed hard. "I didn't mean that last night, Connor. I didn't mean anything I said when I was angry. I don't prefer Becker to you."

"Just go with Sarah then. I don't care." He jerked away from her and went to the couch, finally finished washing the dishes. Abby was livid. She stormed to his room, picked out the outfit she wanted him to wear, found his hat, and stormed back downstairs. She shoved the hat onto his head and forced the clothes into his arms.

"Go get dressed. Now," she growled. Connor stared at her in surprise without moving. Angry still, she sat down next to him, took the hat off his head, set it carefully on the coffee table, and then she grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to pull it off him.

"Abby!" Connor shouted, jumping away. She gave him a stern look and he sat back down compliantly. "What's up with you?" She pulled his shirt off him; picked up the red shirt she had picked out for him, and forced him into it, letting her eyes flicker over his chest and arms intently. "Abby, what's up with you?" Connor persisted.

"You're what's up with me," she snapped. "Why are you so damn complicated all the time? One second you love me, the next second you want nothing to do with me, and then you're making these decisions about what I need or want! I don't want to go to the concert with anyone but you, I don't need you to act like you don't want me and I don't like it, and I sure as hell don't need you flinching every time a touch you!"

"Okay," he said slowly. "Um, I get that but you don't have to freak out. And maybe I should get to explain…Whoa! What're you doing?" He nearly jumped out of his skin when she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. "Abby, that's very inappropriate. I don't put my hands that close to your sensitive areas."

"Oh, shut up. I'm dressing you, since you don't seem to want to do it on your own." She tried to pull off his jeans but he jumped up and away, zipping his jeans firmly. "Are you going to go get dressed then?"

"Look, I need to explain why I'm acting the way I am, okay?" he tried to reason. He sat down and took her hands as a precaution. "We both know how I feel about you, yeah? Well, I've been being a bit selfish. I told you those jeans you liked were too tight 'cause I didn't want someone hitting on you, I joke about my feelings when all it does is make things awkward between us, and I pretty much try to keep you all to myself. You're not out living your life and it's my fault! But I'm gonna back off. I'll make it a lot easier on you, okay? And I'll get my own place. I promise."

She slapped him. He gawked at her in surprise. "You idiot! If I wanted you to back off, I would've fucking told you! And don't you dare think about moving out, you hear me? In fact, I want all your clothes and things moved into my room by tomorrow night, understood? You'll sleep in my bed, with me, and that's the end of it. I don't want to hear another word about how you're supposedly ruining my life. I run my life, okay? I choose to kiss you as thanks, hug you whenever I bloody well feel like it, and give you all my affection even though I haven't been sexually satisfied since I met you because of it! So, if anyone is hogging anyone, it's me hogging you! Now go get dressed because if we don't leave soon, we're going to miss the goddamn concert!"

Connor stared at her but went to do as told anyway. He came back out in his black vest, red shirt, black fedora, and black jeans. Abby put his backstage pass in her purse along with the tickets and hers so it wouldn't get lost and gave him the car keys. Neither spoke much as they got in Abby's car and drove the two miles to the concert, both thinking to themselves.

Abby wondered if she should've said all that, Connor wondered when he was going to wake up from the fantastic dream he seemed to be having. She liked him, bloody liked him! He was beyond ecstatic. Nervously, he took one hand off the wheel and took one of Abby's. She stared at their joined hands for so long, he started to think it was a bad idea and pull it away. Abby grabbed it back and held it in both of hers. "Don't you dare," was the only thing she uttered as both of them flushed with embarrassment and nerves.

"Um, Abby? Are we dating now?" Connor asked nervously as he drove about the parking lot in search of a space.

She thought for a minute and he began to babble about it being okay if she didn't want to date. He was more than willing to be her sex toy, he said, something she found hilarious. "Connor, I have sex toys. I _need_ a boyfriend. That would be you, by the way. And don't even think about asking what kind of toys. I promise none of them are human."

Connor nodded, blushing, and she smiled softly. He swerved into a spot and she clutched his hand fearfully. "Sorry. Almost missed it."

"I'm driving next time." He nodded and got out of the car. She smiled as he flipped his hat skillfully onto his head and locked the car. "So, remember everything I told you last night?" He nodded. "Good. Do all that, plus whatever feels right. I am your girlfriend, after all."

She leaned against the side of the car as he came around to her side. He then leaned down and pressed eager lips against hers. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as he drew her flush against him and sucked on her tongue. "It'd feel right to make love right here," he panted against her lips when they pulled apart for air. She giggled. "Seriously, Abby! I'm so hard right now."

She laughed again and released him from her grip. "Too bad. Think of something disgusting and let's get to the concert." Connor pouted the whole way in but did as he was told sadly. Once they were inside, Abby whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, love. I promise I'll make it up to you when we're back home. Just hold out 'til then, yeah?"

"God, you're torturing me," he whimpered. She laughed at him.

**The end of chapter two, people! Thanks for reading and please hit one of the buttons down below. Chapter three up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Connor laughed as he twirled Abby around in the crowd at the concert and she laughed happily too. Suddenly, two girls were grabbing Abby's arms and greeting her warmly. She hugged them each in turn then pulled them over to meet Connor. The brunette's name was Susie and the little red head was Max. They looked Connor over curiously; obviously unable to understand why it was that Abby introduced this nerdy looking man as her boyfriend. He didn't have the bad boy look or bulging muscles so he definitely wasn't Abby's usual type. But when Connor leaned over to kiss Abby and ask if she wanted him to get her something to drink or eat very sweetly, they realized Abby had found a good man that loved her unconditionally and began to ask Connor all about himself.

Finally, Abby said, "Shut up, you two! Good grief. Are you interviewing him for a job or greeting him?" They laughed and Connor smiled as Abby grabbed his hand and led him closer to the stage. The band began to play her favorite romantic ballad and she guided his arms around her. "I love this song."

"Mm," he said with a nod. "I know. It's very pretty." But he wasn't paying attention to the song. He had found a spot on her shoulder that looked particularly interesting and was kissing it attentively. Abby forgot to listen to the song; she was so distracted by his actions. "You're so beautiful, Abby."

"Oh, forget the concert," Abby sighed happily. "Let's just go home." Connor sucked on the sensitive spot below her earlobe and she moaned. "Connor, home."

He nodded and grabbed her hand to lead her out. Her friends looked puzzled but she waved and told them she'd call them later and they'd get together as Connor pulled her out of the stadium. Once inside the parking garage, Connor turned to Abby and kissed her deeply, causing her to moan happily. "I love you, Abby," he breathed against her lips. "So much."

"I know. I love you too. Let's go home, Connor. I am so ready to be underneath you." He nodded excitedly and led her to the car quickly. She giggled as he fumbled to start the car and kissed his cheek. "Calm, baby. Just calm down. I'm not going to change my mind in the time it takes to get home. Also, when we get home, I don't want to have sex, okay? I want to make love."

"Kay," he said with a grin. "I can do that." She beamed at him and he grinned at her before backing out of the parking space and leaving. The moment they were through the door, Connor pulled Abby to him, lifted her up, and began to make his way to her room, since it was cleaner. She began to unbutton his shirt the moment he set her on the bed. He tossed it, his vest, and his scarf away and kicked off his shoes before climbing onto the bed with her. Abby smiled as he kissed her lips then moved down next to her feet. He unzipped her boots and tossed them away then pulled off her leggings and moved back to kiss her lips.

"Normal guys wouldn't have gone straight for the boots," she teased. He unzipped her skirt and slipped it off her while she pulled off her shirt and jacket. He leaned forward and kissed right between her breasts. "Wait, wait," she suddenly said. "I want to get one thing straight. Promise you aren't going to leave me."

He stared at her in surprise. "Abby, why would I ever want to leave you? I'm going to work as hard as I can to keep from ruining this. I love you and I've waited for so long to just kiss you. If I didn't leave while I was dying inside because I didn't have a chance with you, why would I leave when I do? I've never been this happy, Abs."

She smiled and pulled him to her for a kiss. Right as her anomaly detector and cell phone went off. "Shit," Connor growled. "Not now. Please, not now."

Abby sighed and grabbed her mobile from her purse. "Yeah, Sarah? Well, can't you guys handle it without us? Fine," she sighed. "We'll be there soon. But I'll have you know I'm not happy about this."

She hung up and Connor handed her the clothes he had just removed. He sighed and grabbed for his shirt. "I'm sorry, love. We'll do this when we get back, I promise."

"Hey, it's not your fault. Hey, if we get all dirty, we can shower together," he said with a grin. She laughed and smacked his arm.

Connor watched Abby dress with a smile. He was beyond happy. She was beautiful and wonderful and actually loved him. He had never felt as good as he did that day. He laughed to himself when he thought, _And today was supposed to be Abby's birthday_ and Abby gave him a funny look. He just shook his head rather than explained and kissed her deeply.

**Finished! Sorry it took so long to update but I hope ya'll liked it. Sorry it was so crappy. Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
